And If We’ve Never
by Blueraingurl
Summary: What if Yuuri never slapped Wolfram initially, how would their relationship develop? Wolfram character driven fic.::Follows canon plot to a point::.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning:** Spoilers for all anime episodes may be present, although they may be presented in an altered form. Thus general liberties have been taken. Characters may exhibit out-of-character characteristics in this AU.

**A/N:**_ If you don't like the idea of the engagement between Yuuri and Wolfram never happening after their initial encounter_, please turn back now. If it's okay, proceed with caution :P

This Wolfram is unapologetic, stubborn and quite truthful in his observations, hmm, maybe he's not so far off from anime Wolfram :P

-

-

-

Please ignore my grammatically incorrect title, sentences should not start with an "and" . . . but it works the best for my purposes :o/

I know I am not a great writer but do write just for fun and hope you guys will enjoy them too. Thank you for reading.

-

-

-

-

-

**Title:_ And If We've Never_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram stomped out of Gwendal's office in annoyance and anger. He had argued endlessly about his brother's rights to take over the empty king's position. Arguments and yelling did not bode well with Gwendal and Gwendal only frowned deeper. Wolfram thought his brother had understood why he was so adamant about his reasons, but Gwendal had calmly pointed out that Shinou's wishes remained with some foreigner from some distant human world.

Wolfram knew they had to follow the Original King's wishes but truthfully he didn't give a damn. He would not sit here and wait for an empty promise to be fulfilled by some random person that Shinou had chosen from god knows where.

However, no amount of anger or insolence from Wolfram had boded well with Shin Makoku's political counsel and everyone had eagerly awaited the arrival of their king for months.

Wolfram thought it stupid, _'how could anyone with no understanding of Mazoku history rule their lands and people?'_

So Wolfram bristled about throughout the castle in annoyance and agitation. He knew that his half-brother Weller had gone to retrieve the new king. He also knew that Conrad was ready to take his position on the side of the new king, but Wolfram couldn't accept it as easily. Nor would he take it lying down, he would make sure the new king knew exactly where he stood on the subject.

-

-

-

-

The worse case scenario that came through the blond's mind, was if the new king had the filthy blood of the human race coursing through his blood like his half-brother Conrad. Oh, he still had not forgiven Weller. Not by a long shot – he had trusted his brother as he grew up, even adored him as a father figure. That was until the dual birthright of Weller had been revealed and not by Conrad either! He had to hear it through someone else and that had hurt.

Wolfram had been angry and hurt at Conrad's betrayal. If Wolfram had a moment to reflect honestly why he hated Conrad with a passion, it was the fact that it had been hidden for so long; it was as if Conrad did not trust him on some level with that kind of information.

This kind of aspect of their relationship – the way Weller had responded to the situation only solidified Wolfram's views on humans in general.

_Mistrust . . . because of the different blood coursing through them . . ._ Wolfram could not explain it as anything else.

Wolfram had seen enough of the horror humans could afflict on their lands, the Mazoku people and mostly to those of their own kind. He had seen so much bloodshed and death as humans feared those who were different from them. They raged wars against those with magical powers, manipulated others to gain the advances that Mazoku's had made and had killed their own kind when they made alliances with the demon race.

Wolfram would never understand where the dividing point between humans and Mazoku had stemmed from; there had been a time when everyone had tried to co-exist peacefully . . . an era before the Original King's rule, but it had all been shot down to hell as diversities had no longer become tolerated.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram knew, in the corner of his mind, that his own prejudices and whatnot, may have made him on the same level as the humans he hated.

However, he would never forget (nor forgive) the feeling of utter horror and disgust of what the humans had done to their own kind. At that time he was barely forty but he had wanted to show his worth to Gwendal, and even Conrad, the half-brother that he hated and everyone in the castle.

He couldn't understand why they wouldn't let him fight. Even Weller was always fighting in the front lines, while he was coddled as the youngest child.

He was not a child and yet everyone around him would not let him join in missions. He knew that the conflict between the borders of the humans and Mazoku lands were accumulating to a dangerous level. Shin Makoku needed soldiers to make sure that the unrest be maintained and controlled. He had wanted to go on patrol but his mother had put a stop to that. That was until one day he had disguised himself and set out to see what was really happening and to fight if need warranted it.

He couldn't believe the devastation that he saw in that human village that day; it had opened his eyes to the real horrors of war – women and children, everyone dead.

Bodies had been burned and the acrid smell permeated the village – it had overwhelmed his senses.

Anger overcame him at the senselessness of it all. He was about to pursue the direction of the people who had done this atrocity, until his brother had spotted him in his guise and told him to return to the castle.

"Why?" Wolfram asked Conrad, "Who did this? Did our men kill them? Why didn't you stop them?"

"It was the humans," Conrad replied grimly.

"The humans? But they were the same – these people who died, they were humans too," Wolfram stated.

"Yes, but the humans here were sympathetic to the Mazoku," Conrad spoke.

"But why? Why did they kill the children?" Wolfram asked in confusion and anger.

"Because they were half-breeds and may have posed a threat when they grew older," Conrad stated, "prejudices are hard to overcome."

"They were only children," Wolfram repeated again and reflected. He knew prejudices were hard to overcome, he still couldn't forgive his brother; but the children should have at least been spared.

-

-

-

-

As he got older, Wolfram saw more atrocities that humans had inflicted – whether it be the Mazoku or humans who started it. They, the Mazoku had equally fought back and have equally committed atrocities, Wolfram knew . . .

Because of this, Wolfram had come to hate war. Wars started because of human and Mazoku differences; but death had claimed its victims without discrimination – it took lives regardless of who you were . . . But the worst of the casualties were the children that fought mindlessly to survive.

Wolfram had learned that being different could and would cause wars – whether it be verbally or physically.

So, Wolfram knew that he shouldn't trust the humans, whether or not the Mazoku had the very same prejudices as those humans had, because once you sympathize with the other – they could only become jealous again of the demon powers, which would only lead to death as history had shown again and again. After all, people were creatures of habit.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram may have been an idealist youth and had secretly hoped for peace – but peace was long in coming and he was just tired of it all. The last battle had cost them too much and Julia had died senselessly.

He had come to a point of indifference in his life regarding humans, people in general, even his own people and politics; he would only protect those who mattered to him. He didn't need anyone else and everyone else could all just fight amongst themselves for all he cared. He would protect what was his ruthlessly and the life he was living now.

And his life now, did not equate a new king into the picture.

After all, he had been wary of his uncle Stoffel's influence on his mother's rule as the Maou and still could not forgive his role in igniting the battle of Rutenberg - so many of their men had lost their lives. Weller had almost lost his life too, although Wolfram would never admit that he was worried for Weller's safety to anyone that asked.

And now, who knew what kind of ruler this new king would be – _'Would it be his whim to start wars? To make men go to senseless fights for land and glory? Or would the new ruler be an uncultured sloth who only wanted riches and women?'_ Wolfram shuddered at that thought; he would never forgive him if that was the case. It was bad enough following the Original King's whims without adding another into the picture.

Their nation was not strong enough to come under a weak rule again, it was still reeling from the human and Mazoku conflict that had accumulated because of his uncle Stoffel; _'a conflict that would never resolve itself,'_ Wolfram firmly believed.

So he did not want to sit down and watch the kind of quirks the new king had. It would be better if his brother Gwendal ruled. At least then Wolfram knew: Gwendal loved Shin Makoku and its people and wanted what was best for the kingdom.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram was rudely disrupted from his thoughts as he looked with distain at the newcomer in front of the castle entrance – the horse had thrown the rider off. Wolfram mildly wondered when Gwendal had come out to the front – his brother calmed the horse down for the stranger who had fallen to the ground.

Wolfram knew it would be some time before the arrival of the new king because there was a parade going on in town for him, so there was no reason for Gwendal to be out here this early . . . Whereas for him, he had needed some air to cool his temper about the whole subject of the new king.

Then suddenly, Conrad and Gunter came dashing in with their horses and Gunter had appeared, as if out of thin air to the black-haired stranger's side.

Gunter threw himself to the stranger and started yelling, "HEIKA." The boy looked up in embarrassment.

-

-

-

-

'_Unbelievable! Just unbelievable!_' Wolfram bristled, '_Heika? This boy couldn't even properly ride a horse, let alone, look like he could properly stand.'_

Before Wolfram knew what he was doing, he ran up the stranger and grabbed onto his collar, "you have got to be kidding me, you're the new Maou?"

The black-eyed, black-haired boy gaped in response as he looked at an irate blond and the tall brooding man next to him by his horse.

"Pretty boy," Yuuri said out loud in surprise while looking at the blond. '_Oh god! He did not just say that out loud,'_ Yuuri thought to himself. Usually at this point in the rpg game, a beautiful maiden would appear to give him some healing water. He was after all, finally at the castle level in the game – instead, there was a boy, albeit a pretty one yelling at him. Yuuri silently mused if this would alter his end result of his rpg game.

"WHAT!" Wolfram yelled, "what did you say?"

Before Wolfram got a chance to toast his new king, Conrad stepped in and introduced the newcomer.

"Gwendal von Walde, Wolfram von Bielefeld," Conrad spoke, "This is Yuuri Shibuya, our new Maou chosen by Shinou."

"Hmph," Wolfram sneered at the boy, "this child can't be our new king. I can't accept it." With a dramatic turn, Wolfram huffed away from everyone – he would lock himself in his inadequately small room, rather than see the damage this weak new king would inflict upon his people.

-

-

-

-

No, rather than locking himself in, it would be better if he drove the boy, barely a man, out of the kingdom.

Yes, that was the solution Wolfram would set out to do as he prepared for dinner. He would watch over this new king and spit out his flaws very obviously to everyone, and then everyone would have to acknowledge that this Yuuri Shibuya was not fit to be their ruler.

-

-

-

-

"Mother," Wolfram exclaimed, "let me go." Wolfram felt suffocated in his mother's bosom as she had waltzed into the dinner room earlier. No matter how old he got, his mother treated him as if he were 30 years old, he was already in his 80s though thank you very much. He didn't like how his mother could make him feel as if he were little again.

"You have gotten more beautiful Wolfram," the former Maou spoke, "I bet all the men are throwing themselves at you."

"Like I would be happy about that mother," Wolfram stressed; his mother drove him crazy but she was still his mother.

Cheri then settled her sights to Yuuri and had embraced him in her bosom.

"Let's all eat now," she stated cheerfully, letting Yuuri breathe in the process.

-

-

-

Dinner was a quiet affair until Gwendal began to ask Yuuri questions.

"I never asked to be king," Yuuri muttered out, "I still think this is an rpg world that I'm in."

'_There!'_ Wolfram knew it, as did Gwendal.

"That's what I thought," Gwendal smirked, "you never had plans to rule Shin Makoku nor take up the responsibilities associated with it."

Wolfram realized all of the sacrifices they would have to make if their ruler did not want to take his responsibility. He had seen it with his mother, and he did not want to see it again with this new person.

"What proof do you have that he is the Maou? Just speaking our language, having black hair and black eyes do not convince me," Wolfram spoke as he stood up, "plus he's a low-life who was born and raised among humans in that other place."

"Wolfram, Heika's father is a Mazoku from here, who went to earth to serve," Conrad spoke.

"Even so, it must be the filthy human blood of his mother's," Wolfram looked at Yuuri with hatred, "I cannot accept this."

Yuuri felt anger overcome him, _'how dare the blond insult his mother!' _He didn't understand how he had come to this other world either, but insulting his mother was definitely not acceptable.

Yuuri wanted to slap the blond but he was not combative physically by nature, so he picked up his glass of wine and threw its contents at the blond. Wolfram blinked in surprise, he had thought this child, this boy was spineless – but was proven otherwise, _'well if that was the way that this Maou wanted to play it.'_ He was willing to duel it out then.

Angry beyond belief and his pride hurt, Wolfram threw his knife to the ground as Yuuri picked it up in confusion.

"You have agreed to duel me," Wolfram spat out. He then spun around and left the dinner room. He had a fight to get ready for and knew that Gunter or Conrad could settle any questions that Yuuri might have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning:** Spoilers for all anime episodes may be present.

-

-

-

-

I would like to thank my beta **black-n-white-stockings** _(user id: 397547)_. Her invaluable input, suggestion, grammar/punctuation editing and quick response were just awesome. She stated that this was her first time beta-ing . . . she is too modest because she did a great job :P

Thank you! She will also be editing future chapters for this fic.

-

-

-

-

-

**Title:_ And If We've Never_**

-

-

-

-

-

After Wolfram had washed his wine-splashed face, he still felt aggravated, annoyed and extremely offended as he went to bed. He knew he should sleep early because of the duel tomorrow but he couldn't stop the direction of his thoughts.

No one had ever shown the Mazoku prince such disrespect as the newcomer had done! _'The nerve of him to throw wine in his face,'_ Wolfram bristled in anger again, _'just who in the world did the boy think he was? The Maou? Hmph, as if!'_

But another voice of reason nudged his consciousness; if Yuuri was the Maou, then Wolfram had committed a high insult to the throne by his verbal assault against his mother. _ Treason almost, an act that could lead to his death . . . _

'_No,'_ Wolfram couldn't waver now. Not after he had mentally prepared himself to take matters into his own hands – after all, he knew Gwendal and Conrad's sense of duty and responsibility did not allow them to question authority. Wolfram on the other hand, was the more opinionated and out-spoken of the three. This wasn't to say his brother's were passive by all means; rather they were the more silent and subtle type. His brother Gwendal could shoot daggers with his glare alone. While Conrad's ever present smile left one feeling vulnerable and exposed. They had their own way of handling situations, while he had his own.

Maybe Wolfram shouldn't care and let things be; after all, if Yuuri was the Maou, he looked too frail anyways to rule and so he could easily be influenced by Gwendal and Conrad's directive. Yuuri's nonchalance and speech at the dinner table had not impressed Wolfram with his mental prowess or his social skills. Neither was the continuous muttering under Yuuri's breath about some "rpg game" highly impressive.

Wolfram mentally sighed. _'If they were to have someone become their ruler, that person had to be strong and not let anyone else interfere as his uncle Stoffel had done during his Mother's rule.'_

Wolfram shook the thoughts out of his head. He really shouldn't be worrying about this, his pride was still damaged and he had to rectify that immediately.

-

-

-

-

-

Sleep finally came and Wolfram felt better come morning. After a morning spar with his personal guards, Wolfram knew he was more than ready for the duel.

He then waited in the courtyard.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram still couldn't get rid of his thoughts from the night before, he felt aggravated and insulted as various scenarios unconsciously ran through his mind – he would after all, win this duel and send this kid Yuuri home to that uncultured ill-bred Earth world. Then Yuuri would kneel and apologize for the earlier insult to the blond. Well, to show how magnanimous and forgiving he could be, Wolfram would give his acknowledgement with a smirk and have Yuuri eat Mazoku dust when he walked away – after all, he could be a bit less forgiving because his pride had been wounded more since Conrad and Gwendal had been witness to Yuuri's insult at dinner.

Then after the duel, Gwendal would take command of the empty king's post and everything will run its due course; which would be fine, as it would follow his first intentions anyways.

Maybe Wolfram was being unfair in his assessment, but Yuuri looked too weak to be a king, it was really the best for everyone including Yuuri. In addition, there was no way that the black-haired boy would win this duel, unless some divine intervention by Shinou happened again.

-

-

-

-

-

'_Why was it taking so long for him to come to their duel?'_

Wolfram knew at this rate, he was not getting younger anytime soon, so he made the decision to drag the boy out if need warranted it.

He left his position near the fountain of the courtyard and was about to storm back into the castle . . . until he saw Yuuri, his mother and Gwendal walk outside. The presence of Conrad and Gunter added to the protective shield behind Yuuri.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram mildly wondered if Gunter had tried to find a loop-hole out of the duel all of last night and this morning and if that had been the hold-up.

He felt himself frown with disapproval as he looked at Gunter and Conrad; he had seen the beginning signs of coddling by them towards the black-haired boy and if this boy was the Maou, then it could only make him weaker by their treatment. Wolfram knew from experience that people in high positions shouldn't be coddled and spoon-fed. Nor should one give half-truths to soften things because it magnified the bitter reality when you least expected it. Likewise, firm decisions were needed to rule a kingdom, not diluted half-actions. He had once again seen too much go wrong when his mother had been the Maou because of this.

Well, that was a big _'if'_ and it shouldn't bother him anyways, because Yuuri would soon be leaving.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram felt a bit of compassion rear its ugly head through him as he looked at the lost face of the boy named Yuuri. He was probably an innocent bystander to Shinou's whim too – it didn't make Wolfram like the newcomer any better but still . . .

Wolfram searched for reassurance that he was doing the right thing – a voice of reason.

Then he saw it – his brother . . .

Gwendal had that expression again, and Wolfram felt reassured, at least Gwendal understood – this had to be done, for their kingdom's stability. It would be no good if they had a ruler that would later be the wrong one.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram was about to draw out his sword with a patience that had rapidly waned as he had waited earlier. He had also pushed away his internal arguments; he could always regret his decisions at a later time.

Well, it was now or never . . .

He gaped in surprise as Yuuri walked towards him and took off his shirt, _'what in Shinou's name was he doing?'_

"Take off your shirt too," the black-haired boy looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram screamed – it was indecent and made him wonder what kind of planet Yuuri had come from, primitive no less.

"I don't want to fight," Yuuri yelled back, "but Gunter and Conrad told me that I couldn't get out of it . . . so we fight on my terms."

Wolfram lifted his eyebrows, he didn't quite understand how one could fight with their clothes off . . . But before he could argue further, Yuuri drew a circle around them. Wolfram was momentarily rooted as he watched in confusion.

Yuuri then began to mutter something about 'Japanese national sport' and then rushed towards him and then pushed him outside the circle.

"I won," Yuuri congratulated himself.

Wolfram was shocked, this made the small iota of understanding and pity he just had towards the boy fly out the window. This was stupid too, he had no idea what had happened. One minute he was about to withdraw his sword and the next Yuuri had rushed towards him as a bearbee in heat with his shirt off!

What incensed the blond more was the nonchalant way Yuuri turned his back from him as if the duel was over!

'_Was this kid insulting his pride again?'_ He was already angry as it was.

"I don't care what kind of national sport your world has, but if you are this kingdom's Maou, then you should fight the way we do," Wolfram yelled out as Yuuri turned to look at him again.

He called upon his fire elements and aimed it towards Yuuri's head, no more like his feet, he would scare the boy to concede defeat and apologize for his atrocious behavior.

'_There!'_ Wolfram smiled with satisfaction as he watched the surprise on Yuuri's face as he was nearly burnt to a crisp. Wolfram then kept aiming while Yuuri ran through the courtyard.

-

-

-

-

-

"Stop it!" Yuuri screamed and ducked, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

All of Wolfram's previous anger coursed through him again as he felt his fire element lose a bit of control as he re-aimed again.

"I don't have time for this, although I admit that you duck well like the wimp you are!" the blond yelled out in frustration as he sent his last flame . . . unfortunately, it had changed its intended course as Yuuri ducked again.

'_Oh no,'_ Wolfram felt himself panic – there was the maid and she was in direct location of . . . _'oh god,'_ Wolfram reprimanded himself – he had let his temper get the better of him again.

"AHHHHH" the maid screamed as she saw the incoming fire expecting the worst. She then fainted.

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuri felt an uncontrollable anger course through him – to involve an innocent girl into their fight was unforgivable, the blond prince had gone too far. Yuuri felt himself lose control as something within him burned to come out.

"Without admitting defeat, without acknowledging that you lost and doing the right thing, you rampaged instead in your selfishness. Your pride had hurt an innocent girl. I did not want to shed blood but I have no choice, I will kill you," the Maou then lifted Wolfram with his water element into the air and continued to squeeze the blond.

"Punishment," Yuuri Maou exclaimed as he finally let the blond go. Yuuri fell to the ground in exhaustion.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram returned back to his room a long time after everyone had left. He had hit his sword over and over again at the stone wall in frustration until that morning duel had become nighttime. He knew he couldn't sleep out here in the courtyard and had growled at anyone who suggested that he have lunch, dinner or to head back into the castle . . .

His felt shame overcome him from his behavior. What had magnified his guilt more was what Yuuri had said while he was lifted up into the air. Yuuri, no, that being that had proclaimed justice was the Maou – and the Maou had stated Wolfram's flaws in a nutshell.

The blond's pride and arrogance – that being had named it without any reservations.

Wolfram had never been reprimanded like that in his whole life and he did not like it one bit. His mother, Gwendal and even Conrad, no one in his whole life had said such things to him – they may have tried to placate his anger by telling him to be more objective, but never had they outright told him that he was selfish and arrogant.

Although, yes, he had been at fault and it was lucky that Gwendal had put up that barrier to protect the maid earlier.

Wolfram felt that foreign feeling of shame gnaw at him deeper – usually this kind of guilt would completely dissolve by the time his mother would pat his head, or when Conrad would dismiss the harsh words Wolfram always had, or when Gwendal would continue his knitting in the office while he continued to complain. They had humored him at the most, Wolfram knew but . . . they had never told him to change his behavior.

He had gone on in life without a harsh word, until this newcomer came trampling into the kingdom, sprouting some nonsense about justice.

"Hmph," Wolfram growled out in annoyance, he would show this Yuuri who he was dealing with even if it killed him – Wolfram was not a brat and he could be bigger than that and he would definitely demonstrate to Yuuri that he was always right. Even if that meant he would stick to Yuuri morning and night to prove it.

Of course, that was if Yuuri doesn't order his quick execution in the morning for the blond's insolence throughout dinner last night and then the duel. And if not, Wolfram felt himself resign in defeat that he might be willing to stand by the Maou for the good of the kingdom, since it was proven that Yuuri was indeed the Maou. But he still didn't have to like it one bit.

Wolfram wondered if this was how denial felt – Yuuri looked too weak to be the king but he couldn't deny the fear that coursed through him when the spirit of the Maou appeared. Nor, could he deny the fact that he had been slightly impressed with the wimp who couldn't even ride a horse.

His plan to drive out Yuuri from the kingdom had backfired horribly and had only caused the maid to get hurt in the process.

But for now, as Wolfram entered his bedroom he just wanted sleep – morning would come whether he wanted it to or not and he would decide for sure then if he would take his required and expected place by the new ruler. For now, guilt continued to set in as he tossed and turned in bed. It would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning:** Spoilers for all anime episodes may be present.

_This fic follows canon plot but not exactly, so I am treating this as an A/U. _I did not set out to re-invent kkm's plot but wanted to develop Wolfram as a character in this fic, so key aspects of the kkm plot had been utilized. However, you will also find original scenes further along. If any aspect of this irks you, please turn back now.

-

-

-

**A/N:** I hope Wolfram came across realistically in this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever written to date and I am not sure how it came across. Please let me know if anything didn't work and I will revise accordingly.

Any constructive criticisms, comments and thoughts are always welcomed. Thank you for reading.

-

-

-

I would like to thank my beta **black-n-white-stockings** :D

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Title:_ And If We've Never_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram heard from Gunter that the black-haired king had slept for 3 days after exhausting his Mazoku powers from their duel. Then he had gone on his tirade about how _'Heika'_ had not been well-versed in his magic, but how _'magnificent'_ it was to see his overwhelming victory against Wolfram.

Wolfram just growled and asked if he had a point. Gunter shook his head no and left. Wolfram became even more annoyed after he left; he was sure Gunter had told him with that purpose in mind.

Wolfram didn't think the Maou was anything special, even if he felt a smidgen of awe from their duel. Unfortunately, Wolfram had some things to make up for to the new king and decided that protecting the stupid wimp would suffice for now.

So Wolfram continued his nightly rounds around the castle.

He wondered why he was stuck_ 'house-sitting,' _while Conrad and Gwendal had left the castle due to the conflict at the borders.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram passed by the Maou's bedroom for the 6th time and did not hear anything amiss – he could have checked inside to see if the Maou was in his room but decided that he'd rather not.

So he continued his walk toward the castle vestibule.

---------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuri felt stiff and sore. The bed was very uncomfortable and big. It was definitely different from his bed at home.

He didn't know what to think, these past few days had been interesting to say the least. _'How could he rule a country?' _Yuuri was just a normal teenager who did normal things and _'ruling a kingdom was far from normal.'_

Yuuri felt lonely in his room and decided that he wanted to explore his new surroundings. So he went to find Conrad – _'maybe they could play baseball together or something . . .'_

-

-

-

Yuuri couldn't believe how big this castle was! He was tired after an hour of his aimless walk and he had not run into anyone familiar.

He decided to rest for a bit in his search when he saw the alcove since _'everyone was probably sleeping.'_

-

-

:shuffle:

:shuffle:

-

-

The noise Wolfram heard put him on alert.

He reached for his sword until he noticed the hunched figure of the Maou on the castle alcove. He also noticed how Yuuri looked forlorn and small against the wall.

'W_hen did the Maou leave his room?'_ Wolfram questioned. Regardless, it was bothersome for a king to be unguarded but Wolfram wasn't ready to face the Maou yet._  
_

Wolfram tried to veer away from the boy unnoticed because the Maou was not in any obvious mortal danger and did not need the attention from his subject. Well, he probably needed an apology from the blond but Wolfram had not heard of any punishment mete out to him, so he would leave well enough alone.

Since Wolfram was not banished for his earlier arrogance against the Maou, he knew he had to get used to the idea of becoming the subject of this spineless king. Maybe he was being irrational and biased but he had been humiliated earlier and it did not bode well with him.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram stopped, Yuuri had noticed him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Wolfram?" Yuuri glared in the dark at the approaching hot-tempered prince. He briefly wondered how he knew it was the blond. It was probably due to the attitude the blond was giving off. He had felt it a mile away . . . Or it might have been the frown on Wolfram's face as the figure got closer to where Yuuri was. _'There was no one else who would frown at him so deeply . . . well there was Gwendal too, but Wolfram had a smaller frame,' _Yuuri thought.

Yuuri wondered again why the blond had such a huge chip on his shoulder.

Yuuri still remembered how Wolfram had talked about his mother. He remembered their duel and maybe if he wasn't feeling so alone, he would have told the blond off some more. However, now was not the time and place. Later . . . Yuuri would make sure to give him a piece of his mind if the Mazoku prince acted unreasonable again.

For now, Yuuri just looked around his surrounding. This castle was still huge, strange and uncomfortable.

-

-

-

-

-

"Heika," Wolfram gritted out in false reverence. _'How dare he address me by first name,'_ was his irritated thoughts.

"Do you know where Conrad is?" Yuuri asked.

'Oh,' Wolfram replied. He felt his irritation fade somewhat because he understood that people would be comfortable with those that they were familiar with . . . but Conrad was obviously not in the castle and must have told Yuuri something else.

Wolfram also knew that Conrad would not want him to let the king know about the skirmish that he and Gwendal were going to.

"Weller-kyo had matters to attend to," spoke Wolfram,_ 'well, that was close enough to the truth.'_

"If there is nothing else, I'll take my leave," the blond continued.

". . ." Yuuri felt strangely alone again when he thought the blond would leave; no matter how irritating Wolfram could be.

"Umm then, do you know where the kitchen is?" Yuuri smiled. He would try to get along with Wolfram for Conrad's sake, since they were brothers after all.

Wolfram glared at the king. He wondered how such a person seemed so innocent and carefree while his brothers were away protecting their people.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram knew he would be reprimanded for doing this but he felt a need to make this stupid and wimpy king understand that war was not a child's game – that the position of being the Maou entailed decisions and consequences.

Wolfram felt a twinge of guilt – after all, he may shatter some illusions that the black-haired boy had. But it might be the only way to make the young king understand the gravity of their kingdom's situation.

"Heika," Wolfram came to his decision, even though he knew Conrad would frown with disapproval when they arrive at the borders too. _'But what did he care about his brother's opinion anyways?'_ Well maybe he did, but he would rather die than admit that out loud.

"You can call me Yuuri you know," Yuuri pointed out. No matter how scary this pretty boy looked he was still related to Conrad. However, the blond's attitude really needed to change. Yuuri frowned again as he wondered how a simple word like _'heika'_ sounded like an insult coming out from Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram looked miffed and uncomfortable at the Maou's implication. _'People with power would often make sure that people lower than them knew their place . . . it was royal protocol.'_ He wasn't sure what to attribute this behavior to . . . he didn't know what to think.

"I would rather not," Wolfram stated.

"It's Yuuri, okay?" Yuuri stated again. '_Maybe this would help their strained relationship_?' – After all, Yuuri hated conflicts.

"Yuuri," Wolfram rolled it around, he felt . . . Wolfram didn't know what he felt but their new king was certainly different from anyone he had met so far.

"Anyways," Wolfram spoke again, "Weller-kyo probably wouldn't want me to tell you this but there's a small conflict at the human border village."

"Oh, will he be back soon?" Yuuri asked in concern.

"I doubt it. There have been many conflicts regarding that village recently," Wolfram continued, "Gwendal and Weller-kyo went to suppress and stabilize the situation."

"What?" Yuuri asked with concern, "Is it serious? Have people died?"

"Have you ever heard of a battle without casualties?" Wolfram calmly asked. He really wanted to hear what Yuuri would respond with. "Especially since this village is also allied with us Mazoku, the other humans have been quite angry with them."

Yuuri didn't need to think twice, "Wolfram, take me there."

". . ." Wolfram felt surprised and couldn't respond. He had thought Yuuri would dismiss it and let Conrad and Gwendal take care of the current situation. Maybe there was more to Yuuri than Wolfram had initially thought . . .

Wolfram felt indecisive for a moment. _'Did he really want Yuuri to see the conflict? Would it be too much for him to handle?'_

"You might not like what you see," Wolfram told him, giving Yuuri his last chance out.

"I want to be there and help," Yuuri stated.

Yuuri paused for a second and spoke again, "Wolfram, thank you for letting me know."

Wolfram ignored the tightening in his stomach as another course of guilt ran through him. His first intentions were not noble by any means and Yuuri had thanked him for it. It made him think again, _'was he taking the wrong approach with this new king?' _

Well, it was too late for that now.

Wolfram pushed away his negative thoughts regarding the Maou and his own earlier denials . . . and tried to re-orient his alliances. He would have to take up his expected role as a soldier and protector of the new Maou. Their family had supported the Maou for generations and he couldn't go against it, even if he did question Shinou's reasons for picking a foreigner. At least Yuuri was showing promise and initiative right now.

He then vowed to himself that he would protect Yuuri from getting hurt in this skirmish, it was the least he could do.

Wolfram briefly wondered why he felt so responsible for things he would never have had felt before towards others, least of all this black-haired boy. Wolfram would wonder that same thing again and again as Yuuri would lead them on wild goose chases throughout the kingdom as the months wore on.

For now, Wolfram just twitched his eyebrows as Yuuri firmly held onto his waist as they rode away from Blood Pledge Castle . . . _'really the Maou was hopeless. He couldn't even ride a horse.'_

Wolfram attributed his annoyance to the fact that he had extra weight on his horse – he completely ignored the effect Yuuri's body pressed against him had and how that made him feel needed and useful.

He also tried to ignore the fact that once they reached the village, he had been unable to do anything when Adelbert had cast the magical barrier around him and his men. Nor did he want to dwell too much on how Yuuri had chosen to put himself in danger while he struck Wolfram's horse to save the blond and his men.

But it did help Wolfram's resolve to become the self-appointed protector to this wimpy selfless king. Wolfram knew that if he didn't, Yuuri would eventually kill himself in the process of helping someone else and it really wouldn't do for Shin Makoku to vacate the Maou's throne again. _It made them weaker as a kingdom._

----------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Argh, leave me alone," Yuuri yelled again as he looked at Wolfram. It had been months since he had become the Maou and Wolfram still annoyed him greatly.

"I can do whatever I want!" Wolfram yelled back. He wondered how his conversation with Yuuri always degraded to childish behavior.

"Well, go do it somewhere else," Yuuri twitched in annoyance.

Wolfram glared. He really did have his glare down to an art.

"What?" Yuuri strained under the pressure and wondered what he had done again to irritate this volatile prince.

"I don't understand you!" Wolfram continued his trademark glare.

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Yuuri stated, "and stop looking at me like that!" Yuuri muttered under his breath, "Really, you could kill poor animals in the process . . ."

"Hmph," Wolfram ignored Yuuri's statement. He had heard it enough as weeks accumulated into months since Yuuri had come to Shin Makoku. "Anyways, it's not like I want to follow you."

"So don't," Yuuri muttered again. He really didn't understand Wolfram's psyche and wasn't sure if he ever wanted to try again. _Yes, he had tried and tried again and failed. _It had overtaxed his brain and he had better places to use it, like school for one.

"But you're a wimp. You need protection and obviously Weller-kyo is not here," Wolfram replied with petulance.

"Gah! I don't need protection!" Yuuri looked right into Wolfram's face.

"What happened to . . ." Yuuri took a deep breath and then did his best to imitate Wolfram's voice, "oh, I'll make sure that you will leave Shin Makoku because you're not the Maou and blah blah blah."

"If that was your poor attempt to imitate me," Wolfram bristled, "you stink."

Wolfram then grabbed onto the Yuuri's collar and shook him – _maybe that would help Yuuri regain his wits. _While he did that, Wolfram wondered when he had become so physically violent lately. _Really, Yuuri had a way of doing that to him! _ Yuuri drove him mental.

"Argh, stoppppp," Yuuri yelled as he grabbed onto Wolfram too. He would not let Wolfram win their argument no matter how much yelling it took.

"But really Yuuri," Wolfram stared hard, "then explain how you get into all these predicaments?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ." Yuuri deflated. He couldn't say anything. He too began to wonder how he got into these kinds of predicaments; what with the dragons, the villagers and then the kidnapers and . . . his list could go on and on.

"That's what I thought!" Wolfram gave his _'I'm always right'_ ™ look that he always reserved for Yuuri.

"Hey, it's not my fault we got kidnapped before," Yuuri defended himself, "I just wanted to help."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. But what good did it do you?" Wolfram spoke.

"Hmph," Yuuri really didn't know what to say. He wondered if Conrad was around to save him from the blond again.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, the maids and castle occupants wondered when they would return to the quiet days of the past. The arguments had been a daily occurrence and they had lost count of the reason for the daily fights.

_'Yes, __Yuuri-heika and Wolfram-sama had fighting down to an art,' _was their thoughts.

They had also stopped trying to understand the arguments since Conrad and Gwendal had stopped months ago too.

But Wolfram's and Yuuri's interactions did increase the bet the maids had regarding who they thought the Maou would get romantically involved with.

--------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Time passed as Yuuri became more familiar with the customs of the demon world.

He had learned a lot too and had become closer to Conrad and had finally seen that Gwendal was not so scary. Whereas his relationship with the blond had him revert back him to his 3rd grade behavior . . . Wolfram definitely had a way of pushing Yuuri everyday literally, to his limits!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Wolfram, can you stop glaring? It's really annoying," Yuuri yelled as déjà vu overcame him. He could have sworn that they had just about fought about anything and everything they could.

But this was on a whole different level, "Greta won't try to kill me."

"Shows what you know! She already tried didn't she?"

"Fine, but why are you here with us?"

"Because I can and knew you would do something stupid like bringing the prisoner aboard on ship."

"You know, there's more than just black and white in this world. Why can't you trust people and their inner goodness?"

"Really? So, is that why you got kidnapped by my uncle Stoffel before? Is that why people just like to kidnap you? . . . because of the goodness of their hearts?"

"Gah," Yuuri muttered, "why do you always argue with me?"

"Because I'm proving to you that I'm always right."

"Well, I just think you're being a spoiled brat!"

"What did you say you wimp? I'll show you," Wolfram grabbed onto Yuuri's collar as he physically pressed himself onto Yuuri.

"Ahhhh," Yuuri yelled, "Let go! Can't breathe . . ."

"Wolfram," Conrad looked with disapproval at his little brother.

"What?" Wolfram yelled, "Who else is going to knock some sense into this blundering idiot? Who else is going to let him know that trusting commoners and riff rafts could kill him? I don't see you doing it Weller-kyo."

"Oh," Conrad replied with a smile, "I didn't know you had Heika's best interest in mind. You must care a lot for him."

"WHAT?" Wolfram yelled and let go of Yuuri.

"WHAT?" Yuuri yelled too at his confidant and felt indignant at Conrad's comment, "Hmph, Wolfram just wants to make my life miserable here."

"Yeah, that's right. I want to make his life miserable . . . Hey, wait a second, miserable? I do not make anyone miserable! And why would I even care to make you miserable? I have better things to do you know," Wolfram retaliated, "Anyways like I was saying, I'm just here to keep Yuuri in line. Plus Yuuri's unreliable as it is, after all who heard of a ruler who always leaves for that other world? I'm just making sure that Yuuri knows what his responsibilities are."

"Hey, what do you mean? I'm not irresponsible," Yuuri defended himself. _'Yes__ really, it wasn't his fault that they always got into situations_' "and if I'm so pathetic, why do you still follow me?"

"Why shouldn't I? I have to keep you in line. There's no one else to do it since Weller-kyo spoon-feeds and pats your head," Wolfram sputtered in response. He really did wonder why he cared so much for Yuuri's safety after the incident with Adelbert . . . Wolfram had been surprised at Yuuri's decision to save him from that situation without regard to his own safety. He had felt strangely protective of Yuuri ever since.

"Argh! I resent that you know!"

"I don't care because I am always right. Admit it."

While Wolfram and Yuuri continued to argue, Conrad just looked in humor at them – they became children whenever they were near each other. He had seen a similar side of his brother being like this, but never to this extent.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After countless confrontations . . . after another month passed by with their constant arguments, Yuuri was seriously concerned with Wolfram's sanity. And with his own as a result.

"Why is Wolfram like that?" Yuuri complained to Conrad, "I didn't do anything to make him hate me."

"My brother," Conrad spoke, "he's . . . he's a very insecure person."

"Really? Insecure? Yeah right," Yuuri muttered.

"Wolfram doesn't know how to express that he cares about someone," Conrad stated and then suggested, "Why don't you try to get to know him?"

". . . " Yuuri looked at Conrad as if he were mental, "I know he's your brother but he even thought Greta, a harmless child, could kill me!"

Conrad just nodded, he couldn't say that he understood Wolfram completely either. There were many layers to Wolfram which was often masked by his yelling.

---------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram walked up a storm throughout the castle and questioned his own sanity.

The past months interacting with Yuuri had really infuriated him. He knew that he had to make up for some of his earlier transgressions to Yuuri and he did.

Wolfram had given Yuuri a chance and had decided to protect the king because that was his duty and obligation . . . _'But the idiot was really too spineless and trusting!'_ How could he protect the said Maou, if Yuuri found trouble before trouble found him? He would probably trip over his own shadow if given the opportunity. Yuuri had even made friends with bandits and whatnot, disregarding his own safety.

And really, he had seen nothing good come out of Yuuri's rule so far . . . regardless of the adoring crowds of humans and Mazoku wherever they trekked through. Wolfram didn't know what people saw in the black-haired boy.

And the issue of Greta . . . Wolfram didn't understand how irresponsible the king was, to sear a child at that young age. _'Hmph,'_ Wolfram had never seen such a person . . . he still distrusted the little girl, Maou's daughter or not.

---------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram continued his duties as he did his rounds around the castle.

The castle had quieted down with Yuuri's return to the other world. But this time around, Yuuri had been gone much longer than he had expected and Wolfram had heard through Ulrike about the preparations they were doing for the arrival of the Great Sage. Wolfram still couldn't understand what Shinou had in plan for them and why he had placed the Maou and Great Sage in another world.

Wolfram also found himself annoyed as the days went by whenever he saw Greta in the castle. Since Yuuri had been gone, she had been left to her own devices. He wasn't sure which had him more annoyed, if it was distrust he had towards the human girl or if it because Yuuri had abandoned his child by leaving for Earth. Granted, Yuuri did not have a say in when he came and went but still, Greta was his child and he should take responsibility.

-

-

-

Wolfram continued his rounds and mulled things over. Eventually he returned to his room to sleep.

-

-

-

Morning came early and Wolfram found himself awakened by the filtered morning rays through his window.

He stood up, stretched and took a look outside. It was relatively peaceful and quiet. He then noticed the small figure of the human girl in the garden and disregarded it.

Until, Wolfram went outside to spar with his guards and found Greta in the same position he had seen her in the morning.

'_No one took much notice of Greta,'_ Wolfram realized again, as he saw the little girl play by herself.

He vaguely remembered how lonely he had become as he grew up. That wasn't to say that his mother, Gwendal and Conrad were not always by him. But things did not turn out the way he had expected when he was very young.

His mother had responsibilities that were beyond her control, while Gwendal rose in the ranks and commanded soldiers at his young age. Even Conrad had taken up responsibilities as the Maou's son. So their time together had shortened as politics rose.

Wolfram had also drifted from his family when he found out that Conrad, his once true confidant, was half-human.

His brother Conrad was a bitter subject to him.

It was true, that Wolfram would not have taken the news with joy about Conrad's dual birthright, but he did not appreciate finding out the truth by castle gossipers that one day in the courtyard.

Theirs was a trust Wolfram thought, could never be bridged. He had been hurt again on that day when Conrad went to fight in Rutenberg without saying goodbye to him. The same hurt coursed through him when Conrad had returned a broken man and had left for Earth right after, without another look back at him.

Wolfram admitted to himself now, that he had felt strangely forgotten that day when his brother had chosen to go to that distant planet. Although, he would never tell Conrad that; he didn't need to know.

-

-

-

-

Wolfram knew his faults, although he would never admit that too . . . but even now, he felt forgotten by Conrad as he watched Conrad stick to Yuuri as a koala on his branch. Nor did Conrad's pats and reassurances to Yuuri's whims improve his mood any.

He hated that feeling though, that he was being forgotten again and made sure that his brother knew that he existed through his yelling. Wolfram also knew that he was approaching Yuuri in that same manner, although he would never admit that he cared for them out loud in public.

-

-

-

-

And so he looked at Greta through a new perspective. He decided he would talk with her.

"Princess Greta," Wolfram spoke.

"Oh!" Greta squeaked out, "Sir Bielefeld, good afternoon."

"Wolfram is fine," the blond spoke.

"Please call me Greta," she smiled in response.

------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram unconsciously sought out Greta as the days went by . . . they had spent time together and he had to admit that it was nice.

He had been wrong again about this human girl . . . she was not what he had expected.

"Greta, do you want to go to town?" Wolfram asked.

She nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

She paused suddenly.

After coming to some decision Greta grabbed Wolfram's hand.

He looked down at their conjoined hands and felt warmth spread over him.

-------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

"Greta, why do you like Yuuri so much?" Wolfram asked one day as they sat in the kitchen for a hot chocolate snack.

"I can't explain it but . . ." Greta tried to express herself, "Yuuri makes me feel as if everything will become better."

'_But he's just a hopeless idiot with his head in the clouds,' _Wolfram was about to retort, except Greta was young and he didn't want to let her hear that kind of language from him – suddenly Wolfram felt surprised, _'what did he care what this human girl thought of him?' _

'_When had the girl's opinion of him become so important?'_

He silently mulled this realization – Greta had become integrated into one of those people that he would protect with his life. Which was quite contrary to Wolfram's belief of humans – but he attributed that fact, with the other fact that Greta was only a child and it made her different.

"Anyways, if Yuuri was responsible he should be here with you, don't you think?" Wolfram spoke with irritation.

Greta looked at him with an emotion he couldn't decipher and then suddenly spoke, "It's okay, you're here with me now."

". . ." _'Oh god,'_ Wolfram thought to himself – he had never really thought himself to be sentimental, but he felt a strong emotion course through him for the child.

He then gathered up Greta into his arms. He would have never done this in his right mind, but he had never been in this kind of situation . . .

"Let's get you to bed little one," he spoke again, "it's late."

"'kay," Greta mumbled into his shoulder in a sleepy voice, "Wolfram? I really like you . . . can you be my other papa? . . . You're very warm."

'_Papa?'_ Wolfram thought he heard her whisper. _'Papa?'_ he didn't know what to think but it had felt nice nonetheless.

------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram found that he had to take care of some estate business in the countryside and looked down at Greta in concern.

"Greta, I have to go take care of something and I might not be back for awhile," Wolfram spoke, "I know there's not much for you to do in the castle . . ." He suddenly felt as if he was leaving her behind – forgotten – the feeling he had felt unconsciously with his brothers as he grew older.

He frowned further.

Greta suddenly smiled, "it's okay Wolfram, I know you're not leaving me."

". . ." Wolfram continued to frown.

"You'll just be gone for a little bit," she spoke bravely. "So I won't forget about you either, okay? Come back safely."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked in surprise.

"Well because Yuuri leaves for his other home sometimes but it doesn't mean that he forgets about me," Greta continued, "and just because you're not here doesn't mean that you aren't thinking about me."

Wolfram was speechless as her words hit him. It made him think. Greta's words repeated itself: _'just because you're not here doesn't mean that you aren't thinking about me . . .' _

Wolfram remembered when he would look out his window at Conrad's backside. That was the only goodbye he had gotten from him during the past . . ._ 'But was that the truth? Didn't Conrad always try to talk to him before, even when Wolfram had yelled his hateful words? Was it possible that he had mistaken him?'_ Wolfram felt himself re-evaluate some of his earlier memories . . . made him rethink about what he had thought earlier about his brothers, especially his brother Conrad . . .

"Greta," Wolfram spoke again, "how do you know something like that?"

"Yuuri told me," Greta stated proudly, "he told me that he always thinks about me when he's gone and sometimes he even thinks about me even when I'm here."

"Do you believe him?" Wolfram had to ask.

"Yes," she simply replied, "don't you?"

'_Yes,'_ Greta's simple and honest reply resounded through the castle walls and Wolfram's mind.

"I would like to Greta," Wolfram stated as he embraced her – she really felt like his daughter and he couldn't ask for anything more. He then realized Yuuri was more mature than he had initially thought and warmth spread . . .

"Maybe I do already," Wolfram finally smiled.


	4. Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning:** Spoilers for all anime episodes may be present. **Cheri's thoughts are a big SPOILER for the recent episodes**. Please do not read this if you do not want to be spoiled.

-

-

**A/N: **I would like to thank **miyuchan** and **unmei999** and the various members at the _kyou kara maou livejournal community_ who have posted episode summaries, screen caps and kkm information. Without their efforts, I would not know how the anime was evolving beyond the episodes I had seen so far.

-

-

-

This chapter was pre-read by **black-n-white-stockings** :D

This chapter deviates in tone and style from my previous chapters and this is also my take on the royal family's dynamics and I hope it came across realistically.

Any constructive criticisms, comments and thoughts are always welcomed. Thank you for reading.

-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Interlude: _And the Things Left Unspoken_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The years had broken them.

It had put a strain on their lives and relationships – all of them, Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram and Cheri.

Time had not been kind and they had all felt their own personal hell . . . A hell that they did not discuss with each other for fear of further separation.

-

-

-

Guilt . . .

Sometimes it overwhelmed her. Sometimes it didn't. But Cheri had always carried that feeling whenever she looked at her children.

She had hoped that it was a mistake and that her children were not damned to be the keys. She had almost forgotten as the years went by, but knew she couldn't deny it once the Maou from the other world had appeared. _Yes_, Yuuri-heika had appeared according to Shinou's plans and she knew the time was approaching. _'She knew that she had failed and could not protect them.' _She wasn't able to stop Shinou before, _'so, how would she be able to stop him now?' _

But she loved her sons; there was no doubt in anyone's minds. There was no doubt in her mind. However, she knew that the guilt of knowing and not telling them the truth would always place a gulf between her and her sons.

-

-

-

-

While, Conrad carried a different kind of guilt . . .

Julia had lost her life. She had given him her last energy to heal him after Rutenberg. He knew she would deny it if she was alive. That he had not killed her. But no words could heal his broken thoughts regarding her. He knew Adelbert hated him. But it didn't bother him because Conrad had hated himself too in the aftermath.

So when Wolfram had yelled that he was a filthy human, he took it without argument. His human blood had taken many things away from him.

He always felt that his humanity had killed Julia . . . He couldn't blame anyone else, even if her death had followed Shinou's plans. _No, no one could blame Shinou . . . especially his family, for their alliance to him mandated it. _

Conrad couldn't blame the Original King and that left only himself to blame. He had been unable to protect her . . . He had been unable to save her, _'maybe if he wasn't half-human, he could have saved her.'_

His father's life had also been cut short. That was another price of being a human. _H_e _couldn't stop his father's death either, he could only watch and do nothing._

So it was only fitting that his human birthright took Wolfram, his precious brother away from him too. But maybe if Conrad had argued instead and fought the depression that Julia's death had done to him, things could have been different. If he had fought that the perception wasn't right, then his relationship with Wolfram could have been better all the years after. _Yes_, if he had not been so afraid . . . if he had not been afraid to probe deeper and get closer to those that he loved.

But instead he smiled and humored Wolfram and everyone else. He couldn't let them become too close; it would only hurt them afterwards.

-

-

-

-

Gwendal was a shrewd man.

He had learned the truth early on in his life as he rose in the ranks. He knew that he would have to choose one day: his family or his kingdom. He knew that the kingdom dictated him to fight for their survival. So if need warranted it, he would have to lift his sword. Even against his brothers. He just didn't know when he would have to make that decision.

He always knew Conrad would come first because his brother had issues of his own self-worth . . . but he also knew a time would come when he would have to raise that same sword against Wolfram; if Wolfram were to ever change alliances. So Gwendal knitted as he waited for that day.

Knitting helped him on many levels because the future was uncertain and fleeting, but what he created by his hands were his own. Neither Shinou nor the kingdom could dictate that aspect of his life.

Meanwhile, he felt the air stew of conflict. It would come soon, he knew. Though Gwendal admitted,_ 'there had been a time when they had been carefree.' _He still remembered the spars, the laughter and the time in their summer homes. This left the aftertaste of the uncertain future that much more bitter.

-

-

-

-

While Wolfram began to wonder, '_when had he become so jaded?_ _When had he become so guarded with himself?'_

'_Had he ever done something just for the good of someone else? . . . When had he said a kind word to his brothers just to let them know that he cared?'_

He had thought being the way he was, that it was fine. That it was acceptable. That it was acceptable to yell at anything people disagreed with him about.

To yell at Conrad for his human status . . . to yell, to argue, that was the only way Wolfram had thought would help their strained relationship. That yelling would be enough. That reminding Conrad about his breed would keep him closer because Conrad would work harder for his affections and not go to a place that was too far away from him.

This was a fear that Wolfram harbored, but would never voice to anyone but to himself.

And so, it had become acceptable.

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was acceptable for Gwendal to choose political obligations over his family, for Cheri to leave her children to pursue love trips that temporarily covered her ache and fears, for Conrad to blame himself for matters that were beyond his control and for Wolfram to be the way he was.

This wasn't to say that they were always unhappy, but their happiness was ephemeral at most. So they each hung on for the bits and pieces of happiness that they could get.

And for that reason alone, Conrad continued to humor his little brother, Gwendal continued his frown, Cheri continued her outrageous behavior and Wolfram continued his selfishness. It was always easier to continue on than to change oneself from the flaws that would overwhelm them . . . _yes, so much easier._

Maybe they had all humored each other at some point in their lives without realizing it.

Until that day . . .

Until that day when Cheri would weep for her dead sons because Shinou had ordained it. Or when Conrad would no longer hear Wolfram's complaints because his sword had killed him to protect Yuuri. Or when Gwendal would have to make that same decision between Conrad's life and Shin Makoku.

Until that day, when Wolfram would mourn the loss of his family . . . A day when Wolfram would stand by their headstone as his fears manifested. A day when he would be the only one left to mourn, while the kingdom they had fought for, forgot about the blood their family had shed for them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

So the royal Mazoku family watched the scene unfold before them in defeat and acceptance. _'There was nothing they could do to change the future.'_ Nothing they could do to save Conrad.

Conrad had committed treason when he joined Dai Shimaron. His death should be the only thing that would satisfy any demon ruler. So when they retrieved Conrad . . . when they finally caught him, Wolfram felt fear overwhelm him while Gwendal strengthened his resolve.

Conrad's death or Conrad's imprisonment and exile; either option still difficult to make.

But this was the same Conrad who had tucked his younger brother in at night and who had sparred with his older brother. The same Conrad who had stuck to Yuuri as a man who starved for water and who had also sworn to protect the new Maou with his life. That same Conrad was back from Dai Shimaron and Gwendal knew what had to be done. The only sensible thing to be done – he had Conrad imprisoned for his treachery.

At least in his imprisonment, Conrad would still be alive.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What are you doing?" Yuuri yelled. "Let Conrad go, it wasn't his fault!"

"Heika," Gwendal twitched while Wolfram looked between his brother and Yuuri with an unexplainable emotion.

"You can't deny the facts," Gwendal spoke and rubbed his forehead, "Conrad had allied and helped to retrieve the forbidden boxes that had been sealed away by the Original king for our enemy."

"I know that," Yuuri defended, "but I decided that I didn't care . . . I was confused at first and doubted too but I promised myself that I will never doubt anyone again. Therefore I order you as the Maou, to release your brother! He is granted full pardon."

:Silence:

:Silence:

Everyone turned to Yuuri in shock. Even the Great Sage was surprised at the firm resolve.

-

-

-

Wolfram was shocked. He had thought Yuuri would have had Conrad punished. However, relief overwhelmed him after his initial shock. He had not doubted his brother's loyalty through this ordeal and he would wonder why he was so certain at a later time. But for now, Wolfram could just breathe in relief.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Now they could all breathe.

A breath of fresh air lifted the deepest part of the royal family's minds as they watched how Yuuri had handled Conrad's betrayal.

Yuuri's hope and innocence permeated through the castle, lifting everyone with him.

Cheri, Gwendal, Wolfram and even Conrad wondered how someone could be so pure and radiant . . . how someone could look beyond what they saw, how someone could have so much faith in those who didn't deserve it.

-

-

-

And so Cheri hoped.

She felt hope rise in her that when the time came, that Yuuri would save her sons from the fate that had been laid out by Shinou. That she would no longer have to say goodbye.

Gwendal frowned as he pushed the voice in him that told him to have faith in Yuuri – _'that he may be the one who could help mend their divided nation.'_ He wondered at the same time if it was okay to mend the gulf that separated his family too, because Yuuri had shown them a way how.

Guilt also overwhelmed Gwendal. After all, he had found himself at that point that he had always feared: to choose between his kingdom and his family. He had picked duty over family – he had been the one to order the imprisonment of his brother without another thought.

But as he looked at Yuuri, he felt that he could be forgiven for what he had done. Just a little.

While Conrad felt that he could be forgiven too . . . just enough to go on by Yuuri's continued trust in him and that maybe he could trust himself too. Conrad had been pulled by Yuuri's soul . . . a soul that had once been Julia's but it had been remolded and polished to become even more beautiful. Yuuri had turned out to be someone who he had never expected. Yuuri's strength of character only attested to that fact.

While, Wolfram still complained about Yuuri's easy going nature with the whole ordeal. But he had realized something through this situation; he had misjudged Yuuri and didn't really understand him until now. That there was more to Yuuri than what he saw.

Wolfram had seen Yuuri's kindness and thought it to be a flaw before. But now he knew that Yuuri was different and that he held a beautiful spirit that shouldn't be tainted by anyone. Wolfram knew then that he would protect that spirit, even at the cost of his life.

Wolfram may have protected Yuuri due to royal duty and familial obligations in the beginning, but somehow it had changed for him and went beyond royal obligation . . . Yes, protecting Yuuri had somehow become personal to him.

Yuuri's actions had not just saved his brother's life; he had also shown the royal family where to start in rebuilding the burnt bridges.

-

-

-

-

-

-

The process of healing began slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** Canon plot may be present in an altered form. This fic is AU. I'm sorry if it seems that I am reiterating the kkm's main plot too heavily or if it seems that I am skipping too much of the main plot. It has been really difficult for me to determine its usage also. However, I hope you can see why I had to use certain elements and why I also needed to deviate.

This is not beta-ed.

Also, it has been almost 3 years since the last update and this fic in particular is something I wanted to make sure to complete. I hope to re-edit the previous chapters someday. Thank you for reading.

Title:_** And If We've Never**_

Yuuri had always believed that flying dinosaurs and skeletons, moving dolls and moaning swords were only in fairytales... or at least, confined to an rpg-world. However, he was proven wrong in all accounts.

Sometimes it was still hard to believe that he was Shin Makoku's ruler. He still pinched his cheeks sometimes to see if he was dreaming. Although, now it was less frequent. After all, so many things had happened since he had been flushed down the toilet into Shin Makoku.

He was only fifteen when his life changed drastically. Thrust with new responsibilities, greater expectations and the fear of the unexpected. Even now, as Yuuri thought back to his first arrival to Shin Makoku, he must have been seen as a mistake. He couldn't really blame Gwendal and Wolfram and everyone else for viewing him like that – not, that he hadn't begrudged them at times for having so little faith in him. However, there were times when he didn't have faith in himself either.

He remembered the anger in Wolfram's eyes when the blond had assaulted him and charged him for being an imposter. He remembered the look of disbelief and displeasure in Gwendal's sharp glare. He had seen Yozak's dubious expression of what he had thought Yuuri could accomplish, which amounted to not much. This was only from his inner circle. However, there were outside detractors too, as neighboring kingdoms didn't expect much from him – saying that the current king was too soft and unreliable. On top of the negative views, there were people like Stoffel, who had tried to kidnap and manipulate Yuuri's rule to advance their own politics.

But Yuuri wasn't someone to take things lying down. He had stomped down on everyone's misconceptions about him and in the end he had earned their respect – after going in blindly into every situation. Although, what he had done was not with that intent in mind.

He had just wanted peace for everyone.

However, as Yuuri continued to contemplate his past, he was still only fifteen then, when his whole life had changed. He wasn't sure what that age would equate to in Mazoku terms still. But by earth standards fifteen was an age where a normal guy would worry about girls or sports. Yuuri believed himself to be a normal boy, well relatively normal (being thrown into Shin Makoku was not his own doing after all.) He had baseball on his mind, video games and other normal things that male fifteen year olds thought about. Never in his wildest dream had he wanted to be a king, to command soldiers or to have multitudes of people await his decisions.

And now four years later, Yuuri's sense of normalcy was still skewed and he still didn't know what to think about everything. Though he had adjusted well enough as compared to when he had first arrived. But still, at times he felt small and lost in the greater scheme of things.

Sometimes doubt edged his conscious and he would feel that he sorely lacked as a ruler. Sometimes, he believed that he was still far too inadequate to rule. But Gunter's voice of confidence, Conrad's gentle guidance, Gwendal's firm resolve and Wolfram's presence throughout the years had comforted him – in some form or another. Whenever he felt confused they were always there for him.

And surprisingly Wolfram, his biggest critic in the beginning, had supported him as the years wore on. Yuuri wasn't sure what to think about that, but he couldn't deny that Wolfram had changed from just being an annoyance to becoming a friend.

oOoOoOoOo

'_Wolfram,'_ Yuuri thought none too generously as he remembered their initial encounters. Ironically though, Wolfram's belligerent attitude had helped him. It truly was absurd whenever Yuuri thought about Wolfram because they had begun their relationship on an antagonistic front. Add to that, Wolfram's animosity, ridicule and biting truthfulness.

This wasn't to say that Yuuri was passive by any means to Wolfram's outbursts, '_oh, I made sure to voice my opinions to him on what I thought of Wolfram's ideology or rather lack of.'_

"Argh," Yuuri groaned in annoyance. _'This was not the direction I wanted to venture into.'_ He did not want to try to internalize Wolfram's behavior again as he sat in the courtyard – he was here for respite, nothing more and nothing less.

It might have been better to rest in the kitchens or in his bedroom, but those were the easiest places that Gunter or Wolfram would have first searched. To be found would defeat the purpose, really – he was rather tired of learning about the history of the 'spork' and the origins of what each colored spork meant and how if you angled it a certain way was a declaration of war. In addition, he really wanted to avoid Wolfram.

'_Hmm, not necessarily avoid,' _Yuuri thought. The blond prince had been relentless with him, more so than before and his mood swings were driving him crazy lately.

"Ha! As if that was not a normal occurrence," Yuuri muttered under his breath. One moment Wolfram would lift his sword at anyone that he deemed a threat to Yuuri and the next he would try to kill Yuuri for offending his sensibilities.

Yuuri sighed.

This was nothing new, but Wolfram had become more volatile as the days progressed – the blond would yell at Yuuri for something he had done and then follow up by passively ignoring him. The most annoying thing about the situation was the fact that Yuuri had no clue what he had done wrong to invoke such a reaction. Sometimes, Yuuri had just wanted to label it being a typical 'Wolfram moment' and then let it go like he had done in the past, but now it was different because Yuuri had come to care for him. And as a friend, he wanted to be empathetic to Wolfram's feelings.

"Hmph, not that Wolfram would appreciate the gesture or even notice it – that I'm trying to understand him better," Yuuri grumbled to himself. At times, he didn't know what Wolfram regarded him as anyways and that irritated Yuuri more often than not. Either way, Yuuri hoped the hedge would obscure his secret place that he had found in the courtyard.

Yuuri couldn't help but think about Wolfram though and how his continued presence had affected him. A careless word, an unexpected shoulder to rely on, or a glare from the blond usually evoked some kind of aggravation and unexplainable emotion in him. But in the end, situation after situation Wolfram had always been there for him.

This wasn't to say that it was only Wolfram though. Conrad was always there for him too, but Conrad and Wolfram were as different as day and night. Conrad was his shoulder of strength and Wolfram was . . . well Wolfram was something different altogether – in a weird antagonistic/comfortable sort of way. Yuuri still couldn't believe that they were related though and throwing Gwendal into the mix, confused him further with their personality differences. But whether or not it made sense, Yuuri had really come to care for them – for Conrad, Gwendal, the people he had met in Shin Makoku and somehow, even Wolfram, who he thought he would never get along with and vice versa.

Yuuri remembered when he had first met the blond. It was not the most pleasant memory for him. The blond still annoyed him on many levels, but Yuuri couldn't deny the fact that Wolfram's behavior had driven Yuuri to take action and to excel on some level. He had wanted to prove to Wolfram that the world wasn't just black and white: that his hatred of humans in general was just plain wrong. They fought because of this. This was an understatement because they argued every second they were together.

Yuuri sometimes wondered when they would kill each other one day over their conflicting views. After all, Wolfram had stuck to him like a thorn on his side only to pick out his flaws. That was probably a major reason for the blond's presence in the beginning – even now, Wolfram still had a habit of doing that and reminded him about how, '_You're so naïve to believe everyone! You still don't know how to ride eloquently, ha! You can't even hold Morgif properly, so how in Shin Makoku do you think you'll be able to rule effectively? This is exactly why you need someone like me!'_ They had traipsed through situation after situation yelling at each other.

Eventually, Wolfram had worn him out and Yuuri had admitted defeat. He accepted that he couldn't change Wolfram and then changed his tactics by ignoring the blond.

Yuuri winched as he remembered, _'ignoring Wolfram didn't work out too well.' _It had only fueled the blond to reiterate his position as the king's bodyguard and protector and that being the only reason of _'why you always need me by your side, since you're too trusting Yuuri.'_ But Yuuri didn't need a protector or a bodyguard.

He had changed his tactics once again and retorted Wolfram's words.

Somehow within all the arguing, the weeks had accumulated into a month and then the months became a year and so on. By that time, Yuuri realized how natural it felt to have the blond by his side, snide comments and all. Yuuri had become desensitized to Wolfram's perplexing behavior and it became routine to argue with him – each fight being less venomous than the last. Also having the irate blond around did help him alleviate boredom of lesson plans and such things, which he would never admit in fear of inflating Wolfram's already big ego.

Then something had happened that shook all of the confidence that Yuuri had built during his rule: Conrad, his most trusted friend and confident.

That situation had not only shook Yuuri's foundation and made him see things differently; it had also been a driving factor in helping Yuuri to see Wolfram differently. Wolfram wasn't just a mere nuisance or someone that just aggravated him. Through the ordeal, Wolfram's personality had become a little easier to understand. Yuuri had noticed a subtle change in Wolfram after the Conrad situation – Wolfram had gone from dislike towards him to general tolerance for his whims since then. His remarks had also become less biting and offensive.

'_Or maybe it was just me thinking that about the blond?'_ Yuuri wasn't sure, but he couldn't deny that Wolfram was less bitter towards him and he smiled easier. '_Or maybe I had just changed my opinion about Wolfram?' _Generally, small things like this would have flown over him but being with someone like Wolfram constantly, Yuuri had noticed. He couldn't help but notice.

_Yes,_ somehow Wolfram had changed his attitude. Though Yuuri wasn't sure which side to be on was better – either to incur the blond's wrath or not? _'Although, maybe Wolfram was doing this to drive me mental and everything was a ploy on the blond's part?_' Yuuri was never too sure of his motives and wouldn't put that one above him.

And it worked.

Extremely well if that was what Wolfram wanted to do as Yuuri was sitting here trying to rationalize the blond again!

oOoOoOoOoOo

'_Argh,'_ Yuuri groaned again. He swore to himself that he was over the not too pleasant thoughts he had about Wolfram. But it was not easy trying to equate the old Wolfram to the Wolfram he saw and knew better now . . . even though they were virtually the same person.

'_Maybe Wolfram was seeing me the same way as I am doing now? That he couldn't separate the 'Yuuri he had come to hate' to the 'Yuuri he saw on a daily basis'?'_

Yuuri frowned. _'I had not thought about it that way and it might be a way to explain the recent antagonism that was occurring between me and Wolfram.' _

Their relationship had become better after the Conrad situation and it had felt nice to do normal things with the blond without the need to always fight. But whether or not they had come to some sort of understanding after all these years, Yuuri still didn't know what to attribute Wolfram's ever changing attitude with him.

"Hmph, you stupid brat," Yuuri pulled his hair in frustration. But Wolfram . . . no matter which angle he looked at it, somehow Wolfram had become apart of his life and Yuuri couldn't imagine what it would be like if he wasn't there anymore.

Yuuri felt conflicted, his feelings about Wolfram were so contradictory. Every time he thought negatively of Wolfram, the positive parts reared its' ugly head. There was also that strange tension between them recently: a feeling that left Yuuri unsettled and confused.

_And yes, _even with the negatives, Yuuri couldn't forget. No, he couldn't forget how Wolfram had pursued after him and had saved him from falling off the cliff. He hadn't had time to truly appreciate that because his thoughts were full of Conrad at that time. But once everything had settled down, Yuuri couldn't forget the intensity of Wolfram's expression as he held out his hands toward him.

Yuuri continued his earlier thought about Wolfram and how he had changed after the situation with Conrad.

After all, he had seen a different facet to Wolfram's personality when the Conrad situation had happened. That was one of the reasons he had started to take notice of Wolfram and tried to rationalize why he acted the way he did. After all, Wolfram had always called Conrad 'human filth' or something of the like. But when Yuuri had faltered for a moment in his trust in Conrad, Wolfram had told him that Conrad would never betray them – that he would never betray Yuuri.

Yuuri had been flabbergasted, so much so that it would play in his mind as if on continuous repeat.

He had firmly believed that Wolfram hated Conrad. He had been so sure of who Wolfram was at that point and wouldn't and couldn't see beyond what he perceived 'that Wolfram' to be, even with Conrad's prior statements that his brother was most often misunderstood. So it made no sense for the blond to defend his brother.

Yuuri recalled that incident again with a bit of guilt again. He had been so impassioned to call out Wolfram's outrageous behavior that he had not seen his own misconceptions about the blond and that _'maybe I really didn't understand the blond as Conrad had suggested to me earlier.'_

He also remembered that one conversation, more like confrontation, he had with the blond. That conversation had helped pull Yuuri out of his disbelief and his confusion regarding Conrad.

He would never forget it:

"_Leave me alone Wolfram."_

"_Leave you alone? So that you'll continue to wallow in self-pity? To continue to watch you mope and do nothing? This isn't like you Yuuri."_

"_What do you care? It's not like you ever believed in me anyways."_

"_Maybe that was before, but now . . . but now, that's beside the point. The point now is: do you really think Conrad would do that?"_

"_I…"_

"_Stop being a wimp and start acting like the king! Just act like you've always acted Yuuri. You're driving all of us crazy."_

"_What do you care? Why do you care? I know I'm a wimp, so just leave me alone. I never asked to be the king. I'm just an ordinary boy. I couldn't stop Conrad, so how am I supposed to bring him back!? WHAT CAN I DO?"_

_*slap*_

"_Yes, you are ordinary Yuuri. And that's why you're the perfect person to bring him back. You're simple and honest. That's all that he needs. So stop being an idiot and go do what you usually do by dragging all of us head first into situations." _

"_I…" 'Why? Why do you believe in me still?'_

"_Stop standing around! Plus, I didn't hit you so hard that it'll make you speechless or immobile, you stupid wimp." _

"_Why you…"_

"_My brother would never betray you," Wolfram spoke under his breath, but Yuuri had heard that last comment and felt relief overflow. _

The slap and the words that Wolfram spoke had strangely comforted him and helped him during that crisis. He had been blindly distraught and didn't know what to do, but Wolfram had helped.

This reminded Yuuri again that Wolfram had never glossed over the truth, nor did he ever try to placate him. He had been the one after all, who had told Yuuri where to find Conrad that time in town. Even when he knew that Gwendal and Gunter had told the blond to not let him know. Most of all, he remembered the soft voice that Wolfram had spoken in, to save Conrad because he knew he couldn't do anything for Conrad, yet again. Yuuri didn't understand why Wolfram would say 'yet again,' but he knew whatever it was, Wolfram's inability had hurt him in the past also.

This aspect of Wolfram's personality took a lot of getting used to, but Yuuri had come to appreciate him for it. Through these experiences, Yuuri had seen a different side to the irate blond. Eventually, he had asked himself time and time again if there was more to Wolfram than his yelling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

These small revelations had made Yuuri take notice of Wolfram's other nuances. And strangely that had taken in the form of the interactions between his daughter and Wolfram.

He took notice of the smiles that passed between his daughter and the Mazoku prince. Those smiles were rare and far in between, but Yuuri felt some weird emotion when he saw it. It was rare for that same gesture to be towards Yuuri and that irritated him for some unknown reason. _'Maybe I am just annoyed that Wolfram always directs his glares at me?' _He was truthfully very tired of the glares.

'_Stupid Wolfram, everyone else likes me.' _Not that Yuuri cared anyways what the blond thought of him, seriously! '_Stupid blond._'

Yuuri sat up suddenly in aggravation at his line of thought, _'Wolfram makes me mental on many different levels even without being here physically._' The blond had a way to push all his buttons of anger and emotions that he never knew existed.

Yuuri stretched from his position, he had been hiding for awhile. All this reflecting was making him tired! Plus, he knew his thoughts were jumbled and would only be coherent to himself.

'_Maybe it was time to go find Conrad to play ball? Or find Greta? Or to see what Wolfram was up to, since he had been strangely absent. No wait!' _He was avoiding the blond and Gunter as a matter of fact.

"Yuuri!"

"Wolfram? How'd you find me? Go away, I'm hiding." _'Maybe I had spoken too soon…'_

"Yeah, sure you are." _'Idiot.'_

"Ahhh, where are you dragging me to!? I'm resting here you know." _'Well, at least there was never a dull moment,'_ Yuuri thought to himself in exasperation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wolfram felt annoyed, yet again as he watched Yuuri flirt with the dignitaries that had arrived earlier at the castle. There was no explainable reason why he felt like this, but he thought it was about time to fix that frivolous black-haired boy's behavior – of course, for the good of the nation. Shin Makoku did not need another 'love-seeking' ruler. _'That place was already taken by my mother,'_ he thought with a frown.

"Yuu . . ." he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Yuuri smile towards him.

"Wolfram, here let's go over there." Yuuri then nodded politely to the woman who had strangely reminded him of his mother Jennifer and the ex-queen Cheri rolled into one. Quite scary for the black-haired boy to take in all at once.

"Phew," Yuuri breathed out, "thanks Wolfram."

"Hmph," the blond muttered.

"Oww," Yuuri glared at him, "why'd you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it," Wolfram glared back.

"Geez, do you always treat your friends like this?" Yuuri spoke, "I can only imagine what you do to your enemies. Oh wait, I don't need to imagine."

"What!?" Wolfram felt indignant as Yuuri stuck out his tongue and quickly left his side.

"Who said anything about being friends? Come back here you brat," the blond replied back, while he puzzled over his emotions as that foreign feeling of contentment crept up within him again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You really should stop frowning," Conrad spoke as he neared his brother.

"Hmm," Gwendal shook his head in disapproval, "I worry about the Maou and Wolfram – they need to act their ages."

"But I'm sure you're feeling relieved that they seem to have solved their differences," Conrad continued.

"Solved their differences?" Gwendal arched his eyebrows as he felt an onset of a headache, "if you consider the food fights in the kitchen, the constant yelling in the castle, the death grip they held in the fountain that time, the incidents in the bathtub . . ."

"Yes, yes and many more, right?" Conrad replied good-naturally.

"Hmph," Gwendal shook his head and frowned.

"But they seem to have become friends now, or at least less antagonistic with each other," Conrad spoke.

Gwendal nodded slightly in agreement and looked at Conrad. Conrad's smile had gotten softer and even Wolfram had matured a bit. He had noticed the variety of expressions Conrad and Wolfram held towards their king – he himself knew that he had become somewhat fond of Yuuri also (not that he would ever admit it).

The atmosphere in the castle and throughout the villages had been affected by the good-will of the king – the Maou had a certain way about him that made even Gwendal believe. He could not forget the forgiveness and trust that Yuuri continued to hold for his brother even after Conrad's betrayal. And now even him; even though it was only a fraction, he believed that there could be an iota of good in people and that there could be peace.

"YUURI, I can't believe you! Come back here!" broke through Gwendal's train of thought as he heard his younger brother yell across the hall.

His frown deepened and then he sighed again. He wondered, once again, when Yuuri and Wolfram would mature.

'_It was going to be another long night.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get out! I am not speaking to you," Wolfram screamed as he dunked his head into the royal pool and bathtub.

"What do you mean 'get out'?" Yuuri yelled back. "This is the royal bathroom and I don't see your name engraved here, do I?"

"Well, obviously it's occupied by me and that should mean that you should leave because I came here first!"

"…and I didn't mean to drop that cake on your head yesterday."

"I know you threw that cake on purpose!"

"Believe whatever you want to believe you brat and… Hey wait! That was what I said last time about being here first and you obviously didn't listen to me, so why should I listen to you?"

"Hmph! Whatever," Wolfram muttered.

"And do you have some kind of radar to let you know that I'll be going somewhere?" Yuuri muttered under his breath, "I swear you appear everywhere I go – it's just really annoying, you know."

"What did you say!?" Wolfram stood up suddenly from the pool, quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and stomped his way toward the black-haired king standing by the tile edge.

Wolfram drew himself very close to Yuuri and resumed to tell him exactly what he thought of the stupid black-haired king.

"Gah! Wolfram, aren't you tired of this?" Yuuri spoke.

"What? That you're a wimp?" Wolfram smirked.

"Argh," Yuuri spoke again, "you're such a brat. And don't point that thing at me!"

"What?" Wolfram was incensed, "take that back! I will point my hands in whatever direction that I please."

"No, I don't think so. The last time I checked you're still very much a spoiled brat, thank you very much!" Yuuri replied.

"I'm not a brat," Wolfram yelled.

"Yeah you are. You're spoiled, seriously," Yuuri defended his statement, he won't back down. "And I can use the tub if I want to."

"Argh, I hate you!" Wolfram lifted his hands and started to shake Yuuri. _'What in the world am I doing?'_ Wolfram questioned himself as he suddenly realized the state of being half-undressed, him in his towel and Yuuri in his royal underwear, and faltered in his movement._ 'After all, it really wasn't royally proper to duel it out in the bathtub.'_

He suddenly let Yuuri go – which was the worst decision he could have made when they were so near the edge.

"Ahhhh!" Yuuri yelled in surprise as he fell backward. He unconsciously grabbed onto Wolfram's waist to stop his fall.

Well, gravity was a tricky thing. Or not…

"Ah," Wolfram yelled as he fell in, with Yuuri flushed up against him, with a deathlike grip. Thankfully, they both had their royal thongs on and were not completely indecent.

Wolfram and Yuuri both looked at each other mortified at the indecent way their bodies were joined together. After a moment of speechlessness, Wolfram yelled, with Yuuri retorting back with fervor to 'let me go.'

"Pervert! Let me go!"

"What do you mean? You're the pervert! You started all of this again!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The maids were the first to arrive at the scene, amid all the screaming. They saw the Maou grip the Mazoku prince's thighs as he flapped his arms into the water.

The water had won in the end.

Conrad and Gunter had come next from the noise and looked with concern as Wolfram looked down at the water in disbelief.

"Your Majesty!? I thought I heard his voice," Gunter spoke with worry. "Wolfram, what did you do to him?"

"Sir Weller," Wolfram calmly called out as he glared at Gunter's false accusation, _'like I would do anything harmful to Yuuri! Er, or not . . . maybe, I am a bit at fault.'_

But Wolfram had bigger problems than his conscience at the moment, he had lost his towel in the process and Yuuri had taken something that wasn't his… "Weller, throw me the towel."

Wolfram saw Conrad lift his eyebrows in confusion. Wolfram knew Conrad understood as he looked down at his state, that Yuuri had grabbed onto Wolfram's thong in panic when the water transported him back to earth.

"Please," Wolfram blushed and muttered under his breath, he hoped his brother did not hear what he just said. But he knew it was moot, once Conrad's grin appeared and Wolfram knew his brother must be thinking that Wolfram and Yuuri fought like children.

"Don't say a word," Wolfram huffed out in annoyance as he wrapped the towel that Conrad had handed him. He then marched out of the pool. _'Really, it was no one's business!'_

"Don't even think about it Weller," Wolfram growled out to Conrad and to Gunter as he left and muttered a quiet 'thanks' towards his brother.

He reassured himself that he had only said please and thanks out of distress and that it didn't count because Conrad did not hear it!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuri returned back to Shin Makoku after some time and avoided Wolfram like the plague for a week and hopefully forever!

He couldn't believe what was in his possession when he looked down at his hands as he arrived at his home bathtub. It was just wrong and very weird! It had embarrassed him more when his mother had come into the bathroom and squealed over how much her little boy had grown up when she saw the thong wrapped in his fingers.

'_Well, obviously she had the wrong idea, as if!' _But he had literally and accidentally striped the blond prince.

Since then, Wolfram had even tormented his dreams at night while he was on Earth.

'_Gah! Wolfram makes my life less than pleasant, even in my dreams,'_ Yuuri groaned in annoyance. This had all happened because his mother had tried to talk _'the talk'_ with him. She had even tried to show him visual aides in the form of reference materials and even mangas of the female and male anatomy. He didn't understand why she had gone off on a tangent about _'it being okay if Yuuri liked guys,'_ that she would support whatever decision he made.

'My mother was definitely something else altogether.' Yuuri couldn't understand what she was thinking half the time.

His night time dreams after that, left very little to his imagination. Usually his dreams began with Wolfram yelling at him and him arguing back. Then Wolfram would flush against him again and . . . and then suddenly, in his dreams Yuuri would shut the rants coming from Wolfram's mouth by throwing him across the bed and placing the blond's mouth with his own.

These dreams… actually, these nightmares had been all thanks to his mother's _'motherly advice.'_

Thankfully he had returned to Shin Makoku, away from his mother's daily interference about the subject and his night time _'nightmares'_ about Wolfram. But that also meant he had to see him.

Yuuri coughed as he walked down the castle's hallway. He felt slightly feverish and tired – avoiding Wolfram did take some work after all.

'_Wolfram, you're so annoying,' _Yuuri thought to himself again as he remembered the many times when the blond had grabbed his collar and he had pushed Wolfram back, only to fall into the fountain together. Not only that, they had always fought like cats and dogs in the royal bathtub when neither one relented to leave when it was occupied by the other. Yuuri wondered what it was about being near water with them… Either way, it was a bit childish, but they both wanted to win their arguments.

Yuuri coughed again. He really didn't feel good and that was the last thought he had as he crashed into something soft.

Unfortunately or rather fortunately Wolfram was walking with his guard soldier on rounds and was about to pass Yuuri in the hallway. That was when Wolfram caught him in surprise as Yuuri fainted before he could even call out his name.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuri was bedridden for a few days as he felt sicker and worst for wear. He was feverish and there was no Mazoku medicine to help him get better except for lots of bed-rest and fluids. Trying to stand up or to open his eyes to see his surrounding had also become a hardship as he felt dizziness overtake him. Eventually, he just listened to Conrad as he told him to rest.

Gisela did give him some strong herbs to alleviate his fever and to let him fall asleep easier. He was sleepy all the time and didn't even know what time it was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Wolfram wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Yuuri and his relationship had been strained since the Conrad incident because he had been unsure in how to deal with Yuuri and his new respect for him. After all, he had been more comfortable treating Yuuri in quiet distain, but everything had changed when he tried to understand the black-haired king. In effect, his feelings regarding Yuuri had fluctuated greatly and he would revert back to being defensive when he didn't know how else he should treat him.

But when he saw how sick Yuuri had become, Wolfram felt guilt course through him – it had even overcome the embarrassment he had felt from the 'bathtub incident.' He had been equally trying hard to avoid Yuuri when he came back from Earth.

Wolfram reflected quietly though, _'I never made it easy for Yuuri since he came to Shin Makoku…' _He wondered if their constant fighting had lead to Yuuri's sickness right now…

A sudden thought came to Wolfram, he remembered when he was younger, Gwendal and Conrad had kept watch over him when he was sick and he had felt safe because of it.

He wondered if Yuuri would feel lonely? Because his family was on Earth and... there really wasn't much that he could do for Yuuri. That was when Wolfram made his resolve and decided that he would watch over the black-haired boy. _'No, no that was not the reason. It's my duty to protect the king from all dangers, especially now that Yuuri was sick. Yes, I need to baby-sit the stupid wimp.'_

Although, if he admitted it truthfully, a part of him didn't want Yuuri to be alone in his sickness and if anyone asked, well he would deny it! He headed out to complete his mission.

'_Stupid wimp,' _he muttered as he saw Yuuri fret in his sleep.

Wolfram folded his arms together and pulled his knees to his chin as he fell asleep on the chair with his conflicting thoughts over Yuuri.

Wolfram wondered why he was doing this again as he looked at Yuuri's sleeping form. How many nights had he come in like this to watch over Yuuri?

'_It really wasn't needed because Yuuri had enough people to take care of him.' _But Greta had been worried for her father and he had promised her that he would fix Yuuri and that she shouldn't worry anymore.

Wolfram always kept his promises.

He carefully felt Yuuri's forehead, it really was hot to touch. He jerked in surprise when he heard Yuuri mutter out his name in his sleep.

"Wolfram," Yuuri muttered, "you're . . . such a brat."

Wolfram glared at him, _'hmph.' _He began to really wonder what kind of dreams Yuuri were having though. He had heard Yuuri mutter that same phrase over the last three nights. In addition, he had heard some weird noises come out from Yuuri with some rather descriptive phrases.

'_Hmph, what do I care what Yuuri thought of me anyways?'_ He would have given him a piece of his mind, but that could wait until later when Yuuri became healthier.

For now, Wolfram decided to let him rest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wolfram?" Yuuri spoke groggily. For some strange reason, he had thought the blond had been at his bedside during the nights. Actually he was sure of it but whenever he had called out Wolfram's name, he never replied back, so Yuuri wasn't completely sure.

He couldn't really remember the past week as he felt his consciousness come and go due to his fever and the herbs had really put him to sleep, but he could have sworn that Wolfram had been with him and that thought had strangely comforted him. He was also sure that he had heard the term _'wimp' _too many times to count during his sickness.

He knew Conrad had been by his bedside as he looked at the fresh flowers on his table and he wondered if Gwendal had also visited him with a frown.

Yuuri pushed his body forward from his bed and looked around, "Wolfram?"

"Maybe I had been dreaming?" Yuuri questioned. He yawned and stretched, he did feel better though. He got out of bed; it was time to get up. He missed being outside. Most of all, he missed being with his friends, talking and laughing with them.

Yuuri continued his day in peace as he caught up with what he had missed from Gunter and Conrad. But he noticed how quiet it was around him and didn't realize something was missing until...

"Conrad?" Yuuri spoke out, "where's Wolfram?"

Conrad smiled, "Wolfram isn't feeling too well and he's currently in bed."

"How'd he get sick?" Yuuri asked wide-eyed in confusion.

"Probably from you," Conrad answered.

"Eh?" Yuuri asked. "Are you okay then Conrad? Do you feel sick? Did I get anyone else sick? Wait, how did Wolfram get sick from me if I haven't seen him at all?"

"I'm not sick. As for Wolfram, he had watched over you at night this past week, so I think he might have caught it from you," Conrad explained.

"Oh," Yuuri stated. '_So it wasn't a dream? Hmph, Wolfram had probably watched over me to tell me how much of a wimp I was to get sick in the first place.' _

However, no matter what the motives Yuuri had felt strangely comforted during the nights, _'maybe it was because Wolfram had been there?'_

Yuuri then smiled. He would return the favor and drive the blond equally crazy, "I'm going to go check on him. I'll be back."

Conrad nodded, "I'll go with your Majesty."

"Yuu-ri! Conrad, it's Yuuri," Yuuri replied.

"Yuuri, I'll go with you," Conrad replied with a smile as Yuuri smiled back at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"May I present to you, Lady Elizabeth," Stoffel appeared at the castle one day.

Yuuri just nodded at the dinner table at the unexpected presence of the person who had 'kidnapped' him. He was still a bit wary around him, but he had forgiven Stoffel a long time ago. He did not like to hold grudges.

"If it may please your majesty Yuuri, I would like to offer Lady Elizabeth as your fiancé," Stoffel continued.

Yuuri choked on his water, this was unexpected. _'What? Fiancé?_ _Marry her? She was quite beautiful but as a fiancé!? My fiancé!?' _Marriage was the last thing on his mind as it was.

"His Majesty does not need a fiancé right now," Conrad intervened as he looked at Yuuri's conflicting emotions across his face.

"Sir Weller, my dear nephew. It would be better for His Majesty to settle down with a wife," Stoffel stated. "It does no good when there are rumors flying about him and Sir Bielefeld unless there is an official proposal. And I am sure His Majesty would prefer Lady Elizabeth as his fiancé."

"Excuse me?" Yuuri choked on his water again. He didn't understand what was going on. _'Wait, what rumors? Rumors about me and Wolfram?' _

That was the stupidest thing he had heard, after all_ 'two guys couldn't get married anyways!'_ Stoffel was obviously mental.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wolfram dismounted his horse and walked towards the entrance of the castle. He ran into Gunter as he asked where Yuuri was.

He didn't get too much out from Gunter because he began to cry in distress. But he did gather something about his _'uncle Stoffel and fiancé and how His Majesty Yuuri was too young to be taken away from me.' _

At that point, Wolfram scoffed in annoyance. He always knew Yuuri had 'wandering eyes.' Yes, he had seen him with Flurin, those girls on the boat and in town. But he didn't expect Yuuri to settle down yet from his bevy of followers.

He didn't care.

'_Nope, I don't care what Yuuri's going to do . . . or what it would mean.'_ It would just mean that there would be one more addition to Yuuri's harem of people. _'Really, Yuuri would be able to match mother's number of lovers at this rate and that was no easy feat.'_

'_The boy should get his house in order,'_ Wolfram thought to himself as his annoyance deepened. That's right! He had no tolerance for wimps and their playboy ways. He especially frowned upon those with multiple partners. He had seen the heartache his mother had gone through only to try to placate her emptiness by taking love trips and whatnot and it never worked.

No, it did not bother him.

He attributed his annoyance that Yuuri was being no father figure for little Greta. Well, at least she was lucky that she had Wolfram to depend on to teach her morals and whatnot.

'_But maybe it would be better if Greta had a mother figure? Then Yuuri could settle down too... A king needed a wife...' _He knew Yuuri would have to marry one day anyways. Wolfram wondered why that thought hurt so much and how true his statement rang.

And for the last time, no that was not a glare as he entered the royal dining room to look at the poor innocent girl that Yuuri would disregard once he finds a new person.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lord Wolfram," Lady Elizabeth rose to greet the person she had actually come to meet, "I have come to complete your proposal to me after all these years."

Wolfram looked in disbelief,_ 'what?'_ he didn't recall ever proposing to anyone, Elizabeth no less. _'And wasn't she here to be Yuuri's fiancé?'_

"Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again," Wolfram began, "but I don't know what you're talking about."

She then ran up to him and flung herself to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuri had been strangely quiet when Stoffel had told them why he had come. But he was drawn out of his stupor suddenly when he saw Wolfram stomp into the royal dining room. Then suddenly Lady Elizabeth had flung herself into Wolfram's arms!

Yuuri felt annoyed and looked at the conjoined pair in irritation. _'Hey, you stupid blond! Lady Elizabeth was supposed to be for me. Unhand her! Well, not that I cared a few minutes ago,'_ but he didn't like it one bit... he wasn't sure what he didn't like though.

'_Start yelling at her,'_ Yuuri unconsciously commanded as he glared at the two. His thoughts obviously had a mind of its own if Yuuri were to realize what he had just thought.

'_Hmph, that's right,'_ Yuuri continued to think. He nodded as if in deep thought as the conversation between Wolfram and Elizabeth filtered through his brain, "a mistake... never proposed, a misunderstanding... but you're welcome to stay for a bit Elizabeth."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuri hid behind the bushes by the garden. He didn't know why, but he felt that he had to protect Greta! '_Yes, to protect my daughter. He was not spying on what Wolfram, Greta and Elizabeth were doing.' _

Yuuri began to think unconsciously of how much of a family scene the three of them looked out there.

"Hmph," he muttered aloud and felt indignant because Greta was his daughter and she shouldn't be talking to strangers! He then saw Wolfram smile towards her while she laughed.

'_He's kind of pretty when he smiles,'_ Yuuri groaned at the direction of his thoughts again. _'Why did I notice that anyways in the first place? What in the world is wrong with me?'_

Yuuri realized that Greta noticed him in the background, as she dragged Wolfram away from Elizabeth to where he was.

"Yuuri," Greta smiled as she approached him holding Wolfram's hands. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I decided to garden you see," Yuuri then began to pat the bush in front of him. This was embarrassing, but he would rather die than admit his earlier thoughts and why he was hiding. He was just curious – nothing more and nothing less.

He had every right to be where he was! Yuuri shook his head and sighed. He was a horrible liar; he knew that.

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered at Yuuri's obvious lie.

"What?" Yuuri twitched in annoyance. "When did you get back? I thought you would be gone longer, last time you were gone longer."

"What? I can't come back earlier?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Hmph. Either way I came back to protect you, you wimp!"

"Stop calling me a wimp."

"Anyways, the situation is getting more intense and almost all of the boxes had been found."

"Yeah, I know but..."

Wolfram and Yuuri continued to talk and immersed themselves in their conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth looked at Wolfram and the king. She had never seen him so intently occupied with someone. After realizing that they would continue to talk as if she were not here, she commented on what was on her mind.

"Lord Wolfram, do you love King Yuuri?" Elizabeth asked abruptly. Although, the thought of it itself hurt. She had always held onto the hope that Wolfram would love her and that they would marry one day. She still hoped but she was curious with the changes she saw in him and the rumors that had reached her also.

"What!?" Wolfram sputtered out in indignation. "What are you talking about Elizabeth? That's just wrong!"

"What!?" Yuuri yelled too. "That's just gross! Guys can't love each other."

"What?! They can too, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to fall in love with you!" Wolfram yelled.

"Hmph, the same goes for me," Yuuri yelled back in defense, "like I would ever like you like that. I would be mental to like you."

"Everyone likes me, men, women, children, EVERYONE!"

"Wow, you're just sooooo humble, aren't you? Well, obviously they must be mental though. Even if you are pretty! Er..."

"What? How in Shinou's name am I pretty?" It really was a sore spot because the last time he checked, Wolfram was sure he was one hundred percent male. "I'm handsome, okay?" Wolfram realized how ridiculous he sounded and his comments were getting more embarrassing. He really didn't know why arguing with Yuuri always reverted his 85 years of maturity into the state of a teenager.

"I didn't say pretty, are you hard of hearing too? I said pretty obnoxious! Yeah, that's what I meant. And geez, you're so vain. Who in the world calls themselves handsome?"

"Don't say another word," Wolfram glared, "I could toast you, you know!"

"Yeah?" Yuuri glared back, "that didn't scare me the last time did it?"

"No, the last time I had you on the floor begging for mercy, if you don't remember," Wolfram spoke. "I am more than willing to show you how I had you on your knees in fear."

"Oh yeah!?" Yuuri sputtered in indignation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth turned to look at Greta and began to see why the rumors had started about Wolfram and the Maou. She doubted they even knew what kind of innuendos they were both sprouting. But they were really too much and she couldn't help but laugh at the preposterous conversation between them. She had never seen Wolfram act this way in all the years that she had known him. He was usually more composed and closed off.

"Yuuri?" Greta's voice called out, "don't fight with Wolfram. Please?"

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at Greta. They had forgotten again that there were other people near them as they fought.

Greta then grabbed onto Wolfram's hands again and tugged on Yuuri's hands with her other hand.

Yuuri felt warmth spread through him as he looked at the beautiful picture Wolfram and Greta made.

"Hey, let her go," Yuuri suddenly realized something, "she's my daughter and only I can hold her hand!"

"What?" Wolfram replied, "but she likes me better."

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does."

"Prove it."

"What do you mean prove it?"

"Do you have selective hearing or something? Sometimes I really wonder about you Wolfram."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Greta had let Yuuri's and Wolfram's hands go as they continued to argue.

She then tugged on Elizabeth's dress, "this is going to take them awhile. Do you want to go to the kitchen with me?"

Elizabeth looked at her conflicted. Should she leave them alone for now, or not? They didn't look like they would stop arguing any time in the near future.

She always knew that Wolfram didn't like her like that and that the proposal had been an accident, but she had wanted to try. When she had mentioned the engagement between them when he entered the royal dining room, Wolfram had genuinely looked perplexed and uncomfortable.

She felt bittersweet because he had told her as they talked that he had no intention of marrying her or anyone. Wolfram had said that his only role was that of protecting the Maou and that was what he was going to do until his death.

That he would die a soldier – only a soldier.

But something had changed – he had changed. He was a different person from the last time she had seen him. He had become jaded and distrustful after finding out about his brother Conrad, and he had become a person she could no longer understand. But now, Wolfram seemed more unguarded and he smiled easier too. It might have been hard to tell with all of the yelling Wolfram was doing, but she had been with him since their childhood and there was definitely something different about him.

She somehow knew and attributed those changes to His Majesty Yuuri. In truth she had been ready to duel with the Maou over Wolfram, but for now she needed a different approach and wondered how she should go about it.

-

-

-

TBC - There should be 2 more chapters after this.


End file.
